symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayumi Schmidt
Magenta (Faust Robe) Pink (Carnwennan) |Relatives = Aaron Schmidt (Father) Nozomi Schmidt (deceased; killed by Mayumi herself) Unnamed baby sibling |Occupation = Alchemist, Symphogear User |VA (English) = UK |VA (Japanese) = Hanamaori Yumiri }} is an alchemist from an unknown, and possible forgotten Illuminati organization in Germany alongside her father. She plays as a major antagonist in Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV. '' In the second season, she used either catchphrases and . She returns in the third season as a redeemed villain and joins the Symphogear on their pursuit. She officially joins after gaining and becoming user of the relic, Carnwennan. Profile *'Full Name: '''Mayumi A. "Ariel". Schmidt *'Age: 16 *'Three Sizes: '''B75/W55/H80 *'Height: 158cm (5ft'5) *'Blood Type: '''A *'Nationality: Half-Japanese/Half-German Etymology *'''Mayumi (まゆみ) - means "true arrow" or "true bow". *'Schmidt' (シュミット) - German surname translating to "Occupation". History Sent to Germany After being sent to Germany by her abusive mother, she `was welcomed into the arms of her warm and caring father. While in Germany, her father although fed her many lies, including the fact that all the one's she knew as a child were the only ones she could trust besides her own father and that the others, including her mother were bad and filled the earth terror and evil, with the only way to get rid of it all be the usage of alchemy to purge it all. Returning to Japan Battling Symphogear Appearance Mayumi is a average-heighted girl with pale skin. Her eyes are round and pinkish-purple in color, her lavender hair is long and cut straight that reaches her waist. Long thin forelocks and straight cut bangs framing her face. In the second season, Mayumi's attire consisted of a white short sleeve blouse. Pink bow at the collar. Dark gray pleated with black suspenders on both shoulders, white socks with a red bow on each side and brown dress shoes. Personality Mayumi is a calm, polite and level-headed girl who rarely raises her voice, either at opponents or her clones, seeing this as "unladylike" and "rude". Even if she were to insult someone, she uses polite mannerisms. On the inside however, she is cold and sadistic, and enjoys seeing the torturing of others, possibly a backlit reference to how her mother would beat her until she bled. During combat, Mayumi prefers to taunt her opponent and use their strong emotions against them. She prefers to attack from a distance, granting her the upper hand with long range spells. Powers and Abilities Hestia Carnwennan Vexus tron As user of the Carnwennan relic, Mayumi has the ability to combat Alca-Noise with the use of anti-Noise armor. As user of the relic Carnwennan, her attacks and fighting style involve the use of throwing knives and a variety of daggers. Alchemy Spells *'Gold Combustor' - Using her alchemy, Mayumi can create a Nuclear transmutation to create gold. Its destructive level is estimated by fifteen megatons. The firing speed is estimated of being fast as sound itself, but somehow being able to be seen by the naked eye. *'Mimicry' - Being a master at mimicry, Mayumi can copy and overpower attacks or moves thrown at her. When her mimicry reaches a certain ability, she can gain the ability to copy a Superb Song, but to a low extent. *'Platforms '- From a simple wave of her hand, she is able to create symbols in the forms of shields or a variety of platforms (walls, floor etc.). ** - In each hand a violet and red symbol forms before Mayumi blasts the ground or additional surface near her target which causes it to crack and fall from underneath them. ** - Carnwennan * JUSTICE PRIME - Mayumi charges toward her target holding her Armed Gear outward and delivers a massive slash from its blade. * KNIFE DANCE - Mayumi summons copies of her Armed Gear that surround her in a circular formation before firing at her target from all directions. ** DISCORD FLOOD - With the darkness of Carnwennan in control of Mayumi's body and mind. From the armor on her arms and legs, Mayumi releases many copies of her Armed Gear composed of literal darkness, able to severely wound her target from the slightest bristle. Relationships Family Friends *'Kobayashi Haruna' *'Hikami Mizu' *'Hikawa Sora' *'Cagliostro' *'Prelati' *'Chinatsu Kiseki ' Battle Songs * * * Trivia *Mayumi bares a striking resemblance with Rika Furude, from the horror anime series, When They Cry. *Mayumi's birthday is November 15th, therefore she is a Scorpio. *She tends to mix German with Japanese. *Her battle song genre is pop. *Names of her attacks are in english. *Mayumi shares some similarities with Maria: **Both had a baby sibling. ** Both were antagonists before becoming good later on. **Both are foreign (Maria being Yugoslavian, Mayumi being half-German) **She is also the second antagonist to be German, after Carol Malus Deinheim. Gallery Mayumi.png|Little Mayumi Mayumi MV.jpg|LiNKER not working Category:Antagonist Category:Evil turn Good Category:Protagonist Category:Custom Character Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Symphogear Users Category:Haruna Artist Category:Alchemists